


The function of the areola on a nipple

by Luneykitty



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Restraints, post orgasm cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneykitty/pseuds/Luneykitty
Summary: Law was in a particular mood today. A mood that had Zoro's pulse jumping and sweat breaking out on his low back because he knew Law would have him on his knees and begging and leave him bruised and sore by the end.He couldn't wait.





	The function of the areola on a nipple

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive! :D Please enjoy the porn~

Zoro is used to the only communication between him and Law being a certain tilt of the head and slant to the shoulders. Sure, Law is a lot smarter than him being a doctor and all, but he doesn’t actually lord it over others or feel the need to blather on and on. They speak to each other just fine with body language and intent. 

Which is how he knew to show up in the empty storage room that had quickly become their rendezvous point of choice during the last few weeks the Heart Pirate captain had been on board. 

What he hadn’t known was that Law was in a particular _mood_ today and had brought several things with him into the room that made Zoro pause, heart rate kicking up. He had learned over the weeks that Law was a kinky bastard and that he himself was also pretty into that shit, too. Or maybe he was only into it if Law was running the show. 

“Ah, Zoro-ya. I hope you don’t mind that I brought some tools for tonight.” Law said in that low, smooth rumble of his as he stepped up beside Zoro. Kikoku was propped to the side against some crates near a chair, signature spotted hat hanging off the top, out of the way but not out of reach in an emergency. Law ran a hand down Zoro’s arm and hooked a finger into his haramaki, tugging gently. “I’d like it if you let me use them on you tonight.”

Pulse jumping and sweat breaking out on his low back Zoro could only grunt coupled with a faint nod, licking his lips. He hadn’t thought he’d like giving up as much control as Law liked to take but _fuck_ if the tattooed man didn’t prove him wrong again and again. 

“Good. Get undressed and then I’ll begin with the restraints, Zoro-ya.” Law leaned in enough to place a lingering kiss on Zoro’s wetted lips, tongue dipping in to taste the excitement of his partner. Zoro closed his one good eye and gave himself over to the kiss while it lasted, fingers bunching in the black feathers adorning the collar of Law’s shirt to hold him close. 

When they seperated Zoro took a deep breath, centering himself. He removed his three katana first and then his haramaki and shirt, setting his katana near Law’s longsword and tossing his clothing somewhere nearby in a pile. He moved on to toeing off his boots and smirked to himself when he felt calloused fingers skate down the straight road of ridges his spine made as he bent forward. When his boots were both off those fingers walked around his waist and undid the fly of his pants deftly, one hand cupping his exposed cock and the other pushing his pants down his thighs.

“Are we skipping to the good part then?” Zoro asked as he pressed his hips back, rubbing shamelessly against the front of his lovers jeans. He grinned to himself when he felt an unmistakable twitch in response and actually laughed when Law bit his ear in reproach. 

“Just a taste, Zoro-ya. Come this way.” Law said and let go of the plumping length to direct him by the hips towards the chair. He stopped Zoro a few feet in front of it and pulls his pants the rest of the way off, then nudged his feet further apart with his boots. “Kneel here please.”

Snorting softly at how polite his lover was when he knew how much of a sadistic asshole he really was beneath all the ink, Zoro sank down as directed. The way Law had pushed at his feet left his thighs spread when he knelt, wider than his hips and leaving his bobbing erection feeling exposed to the moonlight coming in the open porthole. 

“Very good, Zoro-ya.” Law praised him with a gentle breath behind his ear, making Zoro shiver and his dick tighten. His skin began to prickle with anticipation, neck tingling where Law’s feathers were brushing and a flush beginning to creep across his tanned skin. 

“I’m going to put the restraints on you now. Do you remember the colors?” Law straightened and left Zoro kneeling in the moonlight to retrieve the leather and buckles. He took his time loosening up the loops meant for Zoro’s upper arms so that he could enjoy the sight while he waited for a response from his stubborn lover.

“Green is good, yellow means we stop and talk, red means we stop everything. You know I’m never gonna call yellow let alone red.” Zoro rolled his eyes faintly to himself but didn’t otherwise shuffle or move from his position. 

He knew better by this point. 

“Zoro-ya it is for your safety not a test of your willpower. I’m going to restrain your arms behind your back tonight and I’m not taking them off until I’m done with you or you say your safe words.” Law took a last moment to commit Zoro’s profile to memory, eyes tracing over the straight lines of his back and shoulders and the trim tightness to his belly and thighs, the sweat just beginning to dew his tanned skin. Even the way his erection jutted out and balls hung heavy below was something to memorize before they inevitably had to part ways.

Stepping up behind him again Law knelt down on one knee and pulled Zoro’s arms back, positioning one forearm above the other and sliding the thick leather band over both. He tightened the three separate buckles along the forearm leather and then secured both loops around Zoro’s thick biceps, making sure his arms were in a position that wouldn’t restrict blood flow during their time buckled into place, smoothing out the leather connecting the upper arm bands to the forearm restraints. 

Zoro’s breathing picked up considerably during Law’s competent ministrations, the feeling of his arms being encased in leather and buckled into place making his head start to swim faintly with lust. Law was the only one he’d ever considered letting do this to him and it sent a thrill directly to his groin to think about what else the dark haired pirate had in store for him. 

“Hmm, you’re being very good for me tonight.” Law trailed tattooed hands up Zoro’s bare back and then around to his front. He leaned his chest to Zoro’s back, feathers tickling and weight pressing down on the restraints faintly while his hands cupped each of Zoro’s pectorals and squeezed. He kneaded the firm muscle appreciatively and nuzzled the nape of his lover’s neck, kissing the topmost knob of his spine. 

When Zoro was just starting to shift in his hold, neck and shoulders reddened from the feathers and the skin of his chest beginning to tighten up, Law simultaneously pinched harshly at both nipples and bit down on his nape hard enough to leave indentions of his teeth. 

“ _Fuck_!” Zoro tossed his head back and bowed into it, chest pushing into the spikes of pleasure while his cock jerked like a string had pulled on it. He panted lightly and clenched his hands where they were bound up behind him and tried not to squirm. 

“I’m going to play with these until they’re nice and tender, Zoro-ya.” Law let go of the nubs and rubbed his palms over the sensitive tips jutting out, teasing. He kissed the red ring of his teeth he’d left on his partner’s tanned skin and then kissed up behind an unpierced ear. He pinched at his nipples again, rolling the skin between the pads of his fingers while he nipped at Zoro’s earlobe. “And once they’re ready for it, I’m going to put those lovely clamps on them.”

The heavy promise in the surgeon of death’s voice has Zoro keening low in his throat while his erection begins to bead softly at the tip. Law sets to work on him then by plucking at his nipples deftly, together and sometimes one after the other. He delights in rolling and pinching and pulling at them, his chin hooked over Zoro’s shoulder to watch the progress he’s making, heedless of the feathers brushing against jumping skin and drinking in the sounds his lover is making deep in his chest.

Zoro shivers at the onslaught of sensation coursing through him, mouth open in a continuous pant for the next quickly indrawn breath. His nipples feel like two points of fire on his chest with the surrounding skin turning hot and tight. He’s warm all over and can’t stop groaning whenever Law pulls on the tormented nubs, stomach flexing against the sensations and a sheen of sweat developing in the dips of his abs as his thighs start trembling minutely.

After what feels like an endless amount of time Law lets go of his nipples and gently pets his sides, murmuring lowly against the skin of his neck about how good Zoro is being, how perfect for him, like he was made to take whatever Law wants to give him. The words draw out a low moan of desire and Zoro leans his weight back against Law, trusting. 

“We’re not done yet.” Law informs him with a devilish glimmer in his intense gaze, easing the other swordsman back up so he held his own weight once more. He comes around to Zoro’s front and slips onto his knees in a brief mirror of the other swordsman’s posture before leaning in to slide one hand around to Zoro’s low back and the other down to gently cup his balls. 

Zoro’s entire body tightens up at that, nowhere near ready for orgasm but still strung tight as a bow by all that Law’s done to him. The response has Law smirking wickedly and leaning in close, kissing Zoro breathless as he squeezes and kneads. He feels Zoro’s trembling weight begin to bow backwards and holds him steady by the hand at his back, pleased by how responsive Zoro has become. 

Breaking the kiss Law moves down, nipping at a strong jaw and then at a feather-tickled neck and further down until he took one over-sensitive nipple between his teeth. He looks up the length of Zoro’s upper chest and neck to watch his face as he bites down, simultaneously tugging playfully at his handful down below just to make the muscular man squirm. 

“Nnn!” Zoro cries out and breaks away from Law’s gaze with a toss of his head, tendons standing out on his neck as he fights to keep his balance on his knees and not buckle to the sudden raging fire spreading through his veins from the point of Law’s teeth and hands. He pants heavily and spreads his thighs wider, unconsciously asking for more while his arms tremble behind his back. He can feel it when Law grins against his pectoral.

Teeth leave one nipple and latch onto the other, giving the swordsman no respite. The sound of a cap opening goes barely noticed and completely unregistered while Zoro hitches his shoulders upwards, biceps flexing as if he were going to bury his hands in thick black hair and hold on for dear life. 

At the cool, wet sensation of fingers nudging his entrance Zoro spread his legs wider and sits up straighter, erection full enough to reach towards his navel and drip clear fluid back down its own length. He shudders when long fingers enter him and whimpers loudly when Law immediately curls in and nails his sweet spot with practiced ease. 

Continuing to stroke at the tender nerves within his lover Law contents himself switching back and forth between two spectacularly inflamed nipples, biting and licking and sucking so that the surrounding areola is littered with developing bruises. Licking his lips and hit with a sudden need to lay a claim on the strong swordsman at his mercy he bends down and nuzzles between heaving pectorals, rubbing the hair of his sideburns against the twitching skin until it starts to redden from friction and Zoro whimpers above. 

With a pleased hum Law sinks his teeth in dead center, leaving a neat red circle of his teeth smack in-between both of his partners pecs. 

Throughout the torment Zoro slowly comes unraveled, trembling legs developing into full on shaking and vocalizations becoming louder and more throaty with each passing minute. The sudden bite makes his blood sing, dick jerking and spurting a tiny, excited amount of clear fluid across his abs. 

Just as Zoro is sure Law is going to milk him of his orgasm without ever touching his dick the finger (now fingers when did that happen) retreat from his quivering hole. A tender kiss is placed on his chest, warm breath enough sensation to make Zoro’s stomach contract in pure pleasure, and then Law is leaving him a panting, sweating mess on the floor. 

He comes back with two silver clamps in his tattooed hands, a shiny chain connecting in the middle. Zoro is too far gone to care if it’s pretty or not; he just wants Law to go back to touching him, to filling him up where he’s aching and empty now, to flicking his tongue against the very tips of his nipples in that way that makes Zoro bare down on his fingers and keen. 

“Breath, Zoro-ya.” Law reminds him gently. He runs his fingers up a tanned and toned stomach, letting the cool metal of the chain brush against the dip of a belly button. Tattooed fingers splay out over teeth reddened pectorals, thumbs brushing the neatly centered love-bite that’s sure to be a reminder of their play for _weeks_. 

“ ‘M breathin’. ‘M good.” Zoro slurs out, single eye heavy lidded and foggy. His entire focus, for what it is at the moment, is centered around Law and whatever he plans to do with him. It’s always been a heady sensation to realize such a powerful swordsman and competent doctor is determined to take him apart, inch by inch. 

Seeing that Zoro has collected himself and deeming his nipples more than ready for the next stage of things, Law deftly slips the clamps up and on, taking the time to make sure they’ll pinch in just the right way and not cause any permanent damage. 

He has far too much fun playing with them to let them come to any real harm. 

“You know, Zoro-ya, I think this is a good look for you.” Law’s voice purrs out above the gentle creaking of adam wood and softly cresting waves out the porthole. His eyes are locked onto his tattooed fingers as they slide across a heaving chest, skipping the ragged scar running across it but circling his bite mark fondly. He smirks to himself and stands up, moving to sit in the chair facing Zoro. 

Law takes the time to stretch his legs out and observe Zoro. His green hair is soaked a darker shade from sweat and all the muscles of his upper body are jumping and twitching continuously from overstimulation. In the moonlight his tanned skin is given a soft shading of silver, etching out the teeth marks and bruises nicely. The clamps are shining brilliantly under the light and the chain dangles down towards his navel. From the opposite direction Zoro’s erection is straining up, a deep red and throbbing mercilessly, pre-cum streaking the head and shaft of it almost down to his balls. His thighs are shaking and spread wantonly. 

A very good look for Zoro indeed.

Law reaches forward to hook onto the chain dangling between the two plump nipples, caught deliciously in the pinch of metallic clamps. Tattooed fingers play idly with the links for a few moments before pulling with slowly increasing strength. 

Zoro lets loose a groan through gritted teeth, back arching to the pleasure and pain radiating out from twin points. He gasps when the pressure continues unrelenting and is forced to shuffle forward on knees bruised from the hard decking below them. 

“I wonder how your nakama would take to this sight of you, mm?” Law says with a sly curl to the corner of his lips. He pulls on the chain until Zoro is pressing up against his knees and thoughtfully spreads his legs to give the green haired swordsman room. He relents only once Zoro’s chest is flush with his clothed erection, the bulge pressed between his abused pecs and the red and swollen nubs trapped between gently pulling silver metal. He licks his lips and cradles the back of Zoro’s neck, thumb rubbing softly and index tinkling the three gold teardrops fondly. 

“Prob’ly would think you’re a kinky bastard.” Zoro says on a soft exhale, voice tight and deep in his chest. His dick is so hard it feels like he’d be able to get off to the slightest pressure against it. The rest of his body feels like it’s throbbing and skittering, blood rushing to the surface and leaving him hot despite the cool sea breeze occasionally wafting through the room.

“They’d be right then.” Law said and tugged upwards on the chain. Zoro jerked up straighter with a hiss of pleasure, single eye slipping closed briefly before lidding almost completely closed to watch the dark haired man. His gaze slipped down to follow Law’s free hand as it began unbuttoning his jeans one handed and Zoro could feel his inner muscles clench with need when long fingers reached in to pull out his lover’s reddened cock. His gaze slides down to wear jeans are being pushed low enough to expose the darkly inked in spots that ring both well muscled thighs and Zoro’s mouth waters.

Law angled the chain lower and spread his legs once undressed enough for his needs, shuffling his hips forward as he pulled Zoro in by the nipples. He pulled the skin down from the head of himself, exposing the sensitive tip and guiding it across Zoro’s lower lip, smearing sticky pre over the kiss swollen mouth. He teased himself there for a moment and then lifted his gaze to meet Zoro’s again. He tugged sharply on the chain and moved his hand to the back of Zoro’s head, fisting the green hair but not pushing.

Zoro took Law’s erection in with a whine of eagerness, the pressure on his nipples not letting up until he started bobbing and sucking. When Law finally lets up the flood of sensation and blood to the swollen flesh was almost worse than the initial pulling, making him groan loudly around his mouthful and shift on his knees, arms unconsciously straining at the leather holding them. He shuddered full body when Law gave a playful tug, controlling Zoro’s pace with the chain wrapped around his fingers. 

Law held himself still on the chair and gave Zoro all the work of moving along his erection, enjoying the sight of his lover eagerly sucking at him, forced to use his core muscles to keep his balance on his knees without any help from his arms. The green haired man picked up his pace everytime Law pulled at his nipples with the chain, fucking his own throat and moaning for more, and soon the former warlord couldn’t resist rocking his hips up to meet him. He kept his hand in green hair throughout to ground himself, hold tight but putting no pressure on the person below. He could feel his balls beginning to tighten up quickly under Zoro’s expert suction and knew he wouldn’t be lasting much longer. 

“So good for me.” Law murmured, eyes intent on the bobbing head of his lover. Zoro’s mouth really was too good for his own good. Too tempting to have the swordsman on his knees everytime he sees him. Fucking into his throat until Zoro’s voice comes out like it’s dragged over gravel from the abuse. 

Law tightens his hand in Zoro’s hair when he feels the beginnings of his orgasm, pulling on his head at the same time he pulls on the chain, forcing the younger pirate up and off while his spine arched beautifully. His release erupts out and onto the chest now on display for him, white spattering over silver clamps and reddened skin, hitting Zoro full in the chest and even a little up to his throat. Law holds onto him throughout, keeping Zoro’s head back and chest out with unrelenting pressure, eyes dilated hugely at the display and erection bucking a few seconds longer.

“Beautiful.” Law says on an exhale. He loosens his grip on Zoro’s hair and starts stroking through the green strands gently, soothing here where he hasn’t let up on the chain. Zoro’s bitten off whimpers and straining, messy torso is enough to make his softening cock twitch in interest. Law pulls down on the chain, changing the angle but not the pressure, and directs the hazed over gaze of his lover back to his groin. “Again, Zoro-ya.”

Zoro groans and leans down, lapping at the few drops that cling to the head of Law’s cock instead of across his own chest. His nipples sting in a way that makes his head fuzzy and dick heavy and tight where it bobs untouched between his jittering thighs. This isn’t the first time Law’s asked him to get him up again with his ‘fucking fantastic mouth’ but it is the first time Zoro’s ever been so desperate for something, anything, to rub his dick on while he does it. 

Rubbing his cheeks against Law’s tattooed inner thighs when he needs to breath and nuzzling the join of his leg, Zoro works the man back up to hardness with steady suction and hard nips that make his nipples throb as Law retaliates with sturdy tugs on the clamps. He moans in pleasure as Law leads him forward by the chain and takes the now fully engorged length deep into his throat, knowing his voice is going to be wrecked in the morning from the over abundance of cock he’s sucked tonight and not caring. 

He works the full length of him for several minutes, swallowing the excess saliva and welling pre as it begins to bead on the tip. Everytime he swipes his tongue across the swollen tip Law gives an involuntary twitch upwards and small jerk of his wrist that makes Zoro’s chest ache deliciously from the abuse. 

Eventually he feels the fingers in his hair tighten and pull him back, enough that the thick erection slides heavy and musky over his tongue, dragging across his lips. He looks up at Law with his singular eye and laps at the very underside of the man’s sticky head with a lazy, self satisfied grin.

“I’m going to fuck you over that crate, Zoro-ya.” Law said in a voice dark with promise. He maneuvers the man to sit up between his legs, lifting the chain up and over his cock as he slides it between large chest muscles. Dropping the silver length across his turgid flesh Law cups around both areola and presses inward, creating a shallow valley he starts rutting against, smearing sweat and cum across the old scar and fresh bite mark. He trails his eyes up from where the chain is slithering along his erection from his rocking motions and flicks his thumbs quickly over the engorged tips of Zoro’s nipples, there and gone again, watching the way his adam’s apple bobs and loving the short, sharp inhale that accompanies the motion. 

Zoro feels put on display, pinned in place by the hot gaze of his lover, chest out and back arched, arms straining against his bindings at his back with legs splayed wide beneath him. His hole clenches and flutters uselessly, the smell of sweat and come and sex filling up the space between Law’s legs and making him dizzy with need. His nipples are a throbbing spectrum of pain and pleasure, hot, tight, and so so sensitive. He bites his lip bloody when a thumb nail scrapes delicately across the skin, sending a wave of sensation cascading down his spine and into his balls, and surrenders.

“ _Please_ , Law...” His voice is already destroyed sounding, earrings tinkling as Zoro drops his head forward. He pants heavily over the sight Law’s made of his chest, dick twitching and mouth flooded with saliva. He closes his eye and clenches his hands, spine bowing to the older pirate before him. “Please fuck me.”

“Room.” Law makes the familiar motion and teleports them the few feet over to the storage crates, repositioning them so Zoro’s on his feet with his back to Law’s front, a stack of crates in front of them both and directly below the porthole. Law grips strong hips to ground his lover momentarily, letting go to remove his shirt when he’s deemed Zoro steady on his feet. He drapes the dark fabric over the crate like a blanket, making sure some of it falls over the rough wooden edge as a cushion, the yellow smile facing up. 

“ ‘S’gonna get filthy.” Zoro remarks breathlessly as Law bends him over with a hand on his slippery chest. The crates are at the perfect height so his erection can grind forward against the soft material as he’s taken from behind and he knows when he finally does come it’s going to get _everywhere_. 

“I’ll get another.” Law says dismissively. He uses the hand not supporting Zoro’s upper body to take hold of himself and push forward toward the eagerly fluttering opening. Zoro is still stretched and slick from his fingering earlier and Law’s got enough spit and come on his erection to make sliding in easy. He nudges at the sensitive opening for a moment and then finally slides in, gritting his teeth against the intense heat and gripping walls of his lover. 

“Fuuuuuuck, yes!” Zoro cries out from the welcome intrusion, heedless of the open porthole and anyone who might hear them. He’s too far gone to think about anything but Law and Law’s cock splitting him open in the best way imaginable. 

Law draws his hips back smoothly, gliding out and pushing back in with slow strokes, letting Zoro adjust into the motions. He caresses with the hand on Zoro’s chest, heedless of the spilled come from earlier that he’s smearing into bite riddled skin, running down to flick at a trapped and swollen nipple with his thumb. The man below him gasps beautifully and Law can both see the way his back flexes and feels it as he tightens briefly around his cock. 

Smirk curling at the corner of his lips Law continues with his slow undulations, enjoying the way Zoro’s biceps are tensed enough for tendons to stand out, hands white knuckled against his restraints and gasps and moans dropping from his lips with ever flick of Law’s thumb against those two inflamed nubs. Law’s free hand moves to Zoro’s low back and skates up his spine, palming sweat slicked muscles in one long sweep. 

“Fuck, f-fuck…” Zoro said on a moan, head dropping between his heaving shoulders. His dick is being rocked against Law’s shirt with every forward thrust but the slower pace isn’t giving him enough _friction_. Every inward push skirts the very edges of his sweet spot too, likely on purpose knowing the maddening pirate captain, making Zoro’s length drip heavily and stick to the dark material his glans is rubbing against. He’s sweating enough that it’s dripping off of him and everytime Law makes a pass over his nipples or plays with the clamps or, best of all, grips the chain and _pulls_ it forces a high note out of the back of his throat and a shudder from nape to quivering thighs. 

“C-come on Law...I thought you were g-gonna...fuck me?” Zoro’s breathless inquiry is met with a singular hard thrust that makes him bite his tongue hard enough to draw blood. He groans around the sudden flood, letting it drip out the corner of his mouth so he has room to breathe out his pleasure instead. 

“Of course I’m going to fuck you, Zoro-ya.” Law punctuates his statement with another rough thrust, snapping his hips against Zoro and enjoying the way his lover grinds back into it. He drifts his hand down to the leather restraints and holds it tight one-handed as he begins to work up to a quick, brutal pace, knowing that Zoro won’t last long with real stimulation and feeling that he’s not that far off himself. He lets the hand that was supporting Zoro up by the chest move up, tickling at slick clavicles and then wrapping confidently around the tan column of his lover’s neck. He squeezes lightly, holding Zoro up by the grip around his adam’s apple and his arm restraints as he fucks into him in earnest now. 

“Hahh!” Zoro pants heavily, head swimming away from him in the haze overtaking his entire being. With every thrust forward Law pushes his hypersensitive erection against the man’s own shirt, only for the older pirate to drag him backwards by the throat onto the cock pounding into him. It’s all too much and too good, blood and drool pooling below him as he leaves his mouth open to pant harshly, vision beginning to spot around the edges. 

Law groans behind Zoro, the sound lost amidst slapping flesh and his lover’s own continuous moaning. He tightens his hold on the leather and bares down, pushing Zoro so he’s belly down on the shirt draped crate, crushing his chest into the feathers adorning the collar and keeping his head up by the firm hold he has on a strong neck. 

Zoro locks up instantly, his vision whiting out, pleasure and pain mixing together to create a wave so huge within him he doesn’t understand how one body can contain it. When it hits it hits him hard, his release finally exploding out of him in a crescendo so fierce he’s paralyzed with it, skin twitching and jumping over muscles tensed enough to snap bone. 

Law follows right after, managing only a few more thrusts into Zoro’s insanely tightened body before his orgasm is wrung out of him. He presses in as far as he can and grits his teeth through the pleasure, eyes lidded and unfocused as he comes deep within Zoro, cock bucking for longer than normal as the swordsman’s inner walls tighten and pulse with his own powerful release. 

Collapsing forward on legs shakier than he anticipated, Law can only pant against Zoro’s nape, boneless and exhausted but immensely pleased and satisfied. He kisses gently at his lover’s neck, waiting for him to rouse and unsurprised he’d passed out after all he’d been put through. 

Zoro begins moving after a few soft minutes, humming contently, lips unable to stop smiling even as his shoulders start immediately screaming at him even through the afterglow. He’s going to be so sore in the morning.

He knew he’d be coming back for more.

“You did so well for me.” Law praised, easing his softened length out and unbuckling the restraints from Zoro’s forearms and biceps, sliding them off completely. He massaged at Zoro’s broad shoulders as the man was finally able to bring his arms around front, knowing he’d put a lot of strain on his swordsman during this session. 

“Mm, you did _me_ so well.” Zoro teased with an easy grin, content to stay splayed out over the crate for a while yet. He knew once he started getting up he’d have a lot of cleaning up to do, even with Law’s help. For now he was still floating, warmed to the core and happy with his lot in life. 

Law draped himself over Zoro’s back, wrapping arms around him and breathing in the smell of them. He didn’t sleep often but for right now he felt almost like he could drift off for a couple hours, consequences of defiling a room on the strawhats vessel be damned. 

For now he was content to stay right where he was, with Zoro.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write omg. I definitely want to keep writing for this pairing and OP in general. Lemme know what you thought of this story :)


End file.
